


How Many Seas

by Pochi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochi/pseuds/Pochi
Summary: Hibari reminisces and waits





	How Many Seas

It's cold in the prefect room, too cold. The cardigan Hibari is wearing over his white button-down shirt doesn't keep in his meager body heat, is far too thin for today's weather. Even with the small floor heater glowing bright orange in the corner, it isn't enough to warm the room, or to warm him. Hibari is always cold. Chalk it up to his cold nature, but no matter how warm his environment, his skin is always cool to the touch.   
  
_"Your hands are so cold, Kyouya!" Warm breath puffs against his skin as tan hands cup his, slightly calloused from the strain and stretch of leather, making his own look frail and delicate in comparison._  
  
It's growing dark outside. Hibari watches the sky bleed pink and purple and peach through the windows, between the cracks of buildings. The clouds are thin, look like melted whipped cream, tinged with those bleeding colors. Hibari remembers similar clouds at the beach a distant Autumn ago, and how dark the ocean was in comparison. He remembers because it was the first time he felt _that_ , and _that_ is what he's feeling right now—  
  
 _a very deep, disconcerting ache in his chest, an ache that makes his throat tight with something akin to fear, because this is something he's never felt before, and somehow he knows what it is without having to give it a name. He doesn't know how, he just does. Instinct, perhaps, though he wants to ignore it. Instinct has never felt like this before.  
  
"Kyouya." He sits beside him, so friendly despite the fresh bandages and the fresh bruises that ink his skin with hidden blood as vivid as the ink up his arm. He smiles even as he winces, and at once that horrible ache is dispelled, fluttering away like a bird released from squeezing hands. "Thank you."_  
  
Hibari wonders how far away that place is. There are how many seas between them now? The world never seemed so big before. His world has always been Namimori, his home has always been this Namimori school, and he feels the most at ease in this room, yet right now he's so ill-at-ease, right now the world feels empty and he's the last man standing. It's a romantic dream to him, someone who hates crowds; the less people in the world the better. But this lonely feeling... He's never known what it was like to feel truly alone.   
  
_"I guess you want me to leave you alone now."  
  
"...You can stay. As long as you keep quiet."_  
  
Hibari touches his lips. He was the one who initiated that day. The day the clouds were bleeding into the dark sea and that person thanked him out of the blue, for no particular reason. It was instinct, his heart still fluttering with trapped wings, trying to burst free from the cage of his ribs. It fluttered into his throat when he looked at him, his handsome profile burnished golden in the sunset, and it was only calmed when that face turned and those eyes looked at him again, and before he knew it he'd leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to warm ones parted in faint wonder. It was amazing when he reciprocated, with so much more skill than Hibari, amazing when he felt his tongue brush his upper lip only briefly before his lips drew Hibari's into a tighter embrace and he felt himself weakening so much his heart shrank with terror and he pulled away, back of his hand pressed over his mouth.   
  
_There is that smile again, infuriatingly kind and understanding. His cheeks are tinted pink, like the veil of clouds over the face of the sun._  
  
Hibari feels his throat tighten. _Bastard._ He looks down at the paper before him, what he's written in neat Japanese.   
  
_I hate you.  
  
Please come back._  
  
Hibari closes his eyes. In this room, no one knows the thoughts he has, or the memories he dwells on every day. Of kisses shared in private, kisses that frighten him, and the need he has to hold on. The need that was so readily answered.   
  
_"Kyouya... I'll be going back soon."  
  
"...Soon?"  
  
"Very soon."_  
  
Hibari didn't see him off either. He stayed in this room and he watched the sky turn black through the window, and he remained until midnight, when he was sure that person was safely on his way, crossing however many seas between here and there, and he wondered idly if he would think about him.  
  
The phone calls and emails told him he did, but Hibari never knew what to say.   
  
_"Hey Kyouya!"  
  
His grip tightens on the phone, and he swallows hard as his heart leaps at the sound of that stupid voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ah... well... you know, I was just thinking about you and I thought I'd give you a call."  
  
"It's... late there, isn't it?"  
  
"Three in the morning. I couldn't really sleep either." A nervous chuckle, and he can picture so perfectly the expression accompanying it, and because there's no one around, he smiles.   
  
"So... what're you doing? Had breakfast yet? I could really go for some Japanese food right now."  
  
He lets him babble.  
  
"I'm worried about Romario. He caught this cold..."  
  
And he lets him confide.   
  
"Have you talked to my little brother lately? How's he doing?"  
  
And he answers his questions.  
  
"Kyouya... I really miss you."  
  
But for the most part, he remains silent._  
  
By now it's dark, the clouds have disappeared into the starry backdrop, and he thinks where that person is, it's not even near twilight. When he looks at the sky, he doesn't see stars, does he? He doesn't even see the same clouds.   
  
_[Hey Kyouya, here's a picture for you! I don't know if you'll be able to read this. I'm kind of in a hurry and don't have time to translate. Sorry! How are you? I miss you.  
  
Dino]  
  
Easy enough to understand through a translator. The picture: standing on top some building with a vast blue sky and smooth, rolling country hills in the background, leaning against a low wall and grinning that crooked grin, wearing those baggy pants, a blue T-shirt, hair slightly windblown. He starts to trash the picture.  
  
He saves it instead._  
  
This feeling was supposed to go away when he did. But he never really went away. Hibari fully expected him to disappear until the next time he was forced to come to Japan, then he fully expected their next meeting to be not unlike their first. Because that's how Hibari Kyouya is. Distance would make his heart distant, and that's just what he wanted. But no, he refused to go away, so the feelings never went away, the ache never went away.   
  
_I hate you.  
  
Please come back._  
  
Hibari moves from the table to the couch, grabbing two pillows and a blanket on the way, stored in a locker in the corner. He curls up into a tight ball, sighing into the couch cushions, and closes his eyes, imagining flying over seas, imagining that boot-shaped expanse of land and wondering just where exactly that person's home is. But suddenly it feels like he really _is_ flying, flying with the birds, a place that feels like home that isn't this school, a very distant home in a warm, fragrant country of rolling hills and vineyards, rocky beaches and cathedrals dedicated to a religion he doesn't really understand. He flies over a familiar looking rooftop, perches on the wall, and across from him a door opens, but by now it's after dark and what emerges from the doorway is merely a shadow, but the eyes are glowing, a warm golden color.   
  
_"...Kyouya..."_  
  
Hibari isn't sure how long he's been asleep when he wakes up, a rectangle of light splashing across his body from the open door and someone standing by his head. No, someone _leaning over him._ He thrusts out a fist, aiming for something soft, but a hand catches his, and a familiar voice murmurs, "I missed you, too."   
  
Hibari rolls over, looks up to see Dino's upside down face smiling at him, and he is immediately brought back to their last meeting, their departure, Dino's face upside down and smiling then, too. Hibari can't get any words out, eyes betraying his surprise, and probably his heart.   
  
_Bastard. I hate you._  
  
When Dino leans down to kiss his hair, Hibari closes his eyes and lets him.


End file.
